Is This A Dream?
by Lukeplussummer15
Summary: Spoilers for Death Cure! When I saw the new movie, there was one thing that stayed with me. It was when Newt and Thomas found Minho, Minho had said, "is this a dream" and I thought of a fanfiction with it. This is about Minho, and there are two different endings. I'll post them soon! Also, Newt lives in this! Teresa only lives in one of the alternate endings, but not the other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic on this account. I have another account but I got logged out of it. But here is my first fanfic. It's about the Maze Runner.**

 **And of course, it's about Minho, my personal favorite. Spoilers for Death Cure.**

* * *

Minho was tired. That was the first thing he realized when they made it to paradise. But he wasn't just physically tired. He was emotionally tired. His mind felt like it would shut off any second. His whole body did. But he wouldn't let himself sleep. He couldn't tell if he was still in WICKED or if he was actually in paradise. He couldn't tell if WICKED was still playing the game in his head. He looked around and saw everyone sleeping. And he meant everyone.

He looked at Newt, who was sleeping in the hammock which was next to his. Newt had barely made it. He looked over at blank homock next to Thomas. Thomas wouldn't let anyone sleep there. It was in memory of Teresa. He then looked at Thomas. He didn't know what he would do without him. But he didn't know what he would be like now that Teresa had died. And then there was Gally. Minho still had no idea how he had survived. Minho threw a spear through his chest, how would he have survived. But Minho still couldn't believe if they had actually made it.

He got up and left the tent. He stared out over the ocean. Still not believing he was here. Most of him believed he had made. He had made it. But some part of him wanted it to be a dream. Wanted to have not made it. He's not sure which one is right. If he was dreaming or living.

But now that he is thinking about it more, he wants it to be a dream. He wants to wake up and be in that stupid room. With WICKED doing those stupid tests on him. At least then Teresa would be alive. He himself wasn't a big fan of Teresa, but Thomas was. If this was real, Thomas wouldn't be able to go on. He would change. If Thomas changed, then so would Newt. Then Frypan. And then he would be the only one left. But then he would change too. He knows he should sleep, just so he can be able to tell if he's in a dream or in real life. But he needs a little more time.

He stares out into the ocean. Hoping, wishing that this was a dream. He sighs, and walks back inside the tent. Lays down in his hammock, and falls asleep.

* * *

 **That's it! Now I made two alternate endings for this. I'll post both of them in a couple days! Please follow, favorite, and review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first ending in which Teresa doesn't survive! Hope enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ending 1**

"Minho," Minho heard a faint voice calling his name. He stirred in his sleep.

"Minho," The voice kept calling his name. He wanted them to shut up. To leave him let him sleep forever and never wake up.

"Minho, c'mon you shuck, wake up," Minho groaned. He really didn't want to wake up. He rolled over onto his other side of the hammock.

"Go away. I wanna sleep," Minho mumbled. All of a sudden, there was nothing beneath him, and then he landed hard on the ground.

"Ow. What was that for," He mumbled and sat up. He rubbed his eyes like a five year old would when waking up from a nap. "Why'd you wake me up this early,"Minho mumbled.

"Early! It's noon!" The voice said. Minho finally opened his eyes. He was face to face with a grinning Newt. Seeing that stupid grin always made Minho smile, it always made everyone smile. He looked around and noticed how everyone was gone except for Newt and himself.

Then everything from the day before came back to him. He wasn't smiling anymore. Newt noticed the mood change. He said something, but Minho wasn't listening. He was lost in his thoughts. This wasn't a dream. He actually made it. He thought he would be happy. But he wasn't. He was the exact opposite. He wanted to go back. He wanted it to be a dream.

But now he knew the truth. It was real. This was real. He stood up, like he was in a trance. He walked past Newt who must've been yelling his name. He stared out at the ocean. After awhile, he noticed Newt leave. He must've gone to see Thomas, or Frypan. But Minho didn't care. He got snapped out of his thoughts by people walking by. He looked around and noticed that the sun had gone down. He took one last look at the ocean before he turned and went back to the tent.

He saw Thomas, Newt, and Frypan all in their hammocks talking. They stopped talking when they noticed him, but he ignored them. He laid down in his hammock. He saw the rest of his friends lay down. Finally, he closed his eyes. All he could do was lie in bed, and hope to fall asleep before he falls apart.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! I'm going to post the second ending too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the second ending in which it actually a dream! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ending 2**

"Minho," Minho heard a faint voice calling his name. He stirred in his sleep.

"Minho," The voice kept calling his name. He wanted them to shut up. To leave him let him sleep forever and never wake up.

"Wake up now," He heard a voice order. It got quiet, and he thought whoever it was had actually left.

But then he heard footsteps get closer, and ice cold water got dumped on him. He jumped up, freezing from the water. He looked around and saw Janson holding an empty bucket. Teresa was standing by the door. He blinked. Wasn't he just at paradise with Newt, Thomas, and Fry- His eyes widened. It had been a dream. He didn't think he would be happy, but now that he was here, and Teresa was alive, he couldn't be any happier.

He was dragged out of his room by two guards that had walked in. He was still super surprised that he wasn't in paradise. They walked for a little while until they got to a door. They opened the door and threw him in the room, then left. He looked around and noticed that he was in a plain white room. Nothing was in the room except for him. He started to get a headache. He decided to try and sleep it off, this was all too confusing for him anyway.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since Minho last saw someone. Or talked. Or had any food or water. He was starting to think they were trying to kill him. But to be honest, MinHo didn't care. He was just happy Teresa was still alive and all his friends were safe at the moment. His head snapped up when he heard a sound.

The door had opened, and Teresa was on the other side of it. Teresa looked at him and then walked over to him. She sat down next to him. Minho had no idea what she was doing.

"I'm sorry," He heard her whisper. She looked super guilty, and she should be. She locked him in this room for days! But he can't find it in his heart to be mad at her. At least if she was alive no one would be sad.

"It's fine," He said. His voice sounded scratchy. Teresa looked at him surprised. She had expected him to tell her he hated her, but all he said is it's fine. She didn't expect it.

"I know a way to get in contact with the others. If you wanted to tell them something," Teresa said. Now it was Minho's turn to be surprised. When he looked at her, he could tell even she was surprised with what she had said. Minho thought about. If he talk to them they could get him out sooner.

Then a terrified thought crossed his mind. What if his dream actually happened? What if Teresa actually died? He thought for a couple of minutes about what he should do.

"Okay. I want to tell them something," Minho said. Teresa grabbed a piece of paper and and pen out so she could write it down. She looked at him, telling him she was ready to start writing what he said down.

Minho took a deep breath.

"I want you to tell them….. To leave me behind, and go to paradise without me."

* * *

 **That's it! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
